<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не сломается by veter_v_osoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392064">Не сломается</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke'>veter_v_osoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Дружба крепкая не сломается [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Bickering, Demons, Exorcisms, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, Misunderstandings, Mystery, Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что-то происходит посреди ночи в колледже Лидии Дитц. Она, конечно же, идёт проверить, что именно. Но не она одна.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice &amp; Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice &amp; OCs, Lydia Deetz &amp; OCs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Дружба крепкая не сломается [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не сломается</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Лидия разлепила веки, перед глазами у нее было темно. Как в могиле. Как с закрытыми глазами. Как в шкафу.</p><p>Она переждала первые панические секунды и вспомнила: она лежит на кровати, кровать в комнате, комната в колледже, колледж с шести часах езды от дома на машине по пустым дорогам.</p><p>Она медленно оторвала щеку от подушки и пошарила пальцами по тумбочке. Черный прямоугольник нашелся не сразу, светом от экрана резануло глаза, и она жмурилась пару секунд, пока не разобрала цифры. Половина второго. Лидия опрокинулась обратно, лицом зарылась в подушку.</p><p>Все нормально, темно, как в могиле, потому что ночь, не нужно вставать, можно просто закрыть глаза и спать.</p><p>Просто закрыть глаза не получалось: ощущение, что ее легонько взяли за плечо перед тем, как она проснулась, не пропало. Она ждала, сон не шел.</p><p>Выбраться из-под одеяла было испытанием, она всунула ноги в док-мартенсы и наощупь доползла до дверей.</p><p>Туалет на этаже в ночное время был не самым привлекательным местом на свете. Казалось бы, класс этого заведения, в котором она просиживала свою жизнь, требовал, чтобы туалеты в нем выглядели достойно, но нет. Лампочка гудела, зеркала были грязные, на кафеле кто-то оставил лужу.</p><p>Что-то было не так. Что-то было неправильно.</p><p>Ближайшее зеркало отразило только ее: черные волосы, черная пижама, мешки под глазами практически в тон. Ничего нового и ничего особенного.</p><p>Но что-то не так.</p><p>Кабинка, рябая, неровно-белая, не до конца оттертая от надписей, казалась тесной и узкой, но хотя бы туалетная бумага нашлась на месте. Споласкивая руки, Лидия опять подняла глаза от раковины. В зеркале она была одна.</p><p>После дребезжащего света в туалете и слабого света в коридоре их с Эбби общая комната казалась черной. Окно зависло сизым прямоугольником напротив, и Лидия медленно пошла к нему, осторожно, мелкими шагами, чтобы не въехать во что-нибудь и не поднять шум.</p><p>Небо в серой раме, звёздное, распласталось над деревьями и вторым корпусом, пока из крыши корпуса вверх тянулся дымный световой столб.</p><p>Лидия моргнула. Столб не пропал.</p><p>— Хороший вид, да? — прохрипел на ухо.</p><p>Надо было не дернуться, но она дернулась, удержалась пальцами за столешницу, ударилась пяткой о колёсико стула. Из темноты пахло знакомо. Еле-еле различимыми в темноте были только когда-то белые полоски на чужом костюме.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — она зашипела и замолчала: черт, Эбби нельзя было сейчас будить.</p><p>Лидия опять развернулась к окну — может, на этот же раз оно покажет нормальную осеннюю ночь?</p><p>Столб света дымился и тянулся вверх, сквозь крышу.</p><p>Ну заебись.</p><p>Битлджус проигнорировал ее и спросил:</p><p>— Это так должно быть?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Потому что нет. Не должно быть. Ничего не должно бить прожектором в небо среди ночи.</p><p>В темноте трудно было рассмотреть, но, кажется, Эбби, укрывшись одеялом, все еще спала. Это, конечно, хорошо, но что делать теперь?</p><p>— У вас же есть, кому это починить, — трудно было сказать, издевается он или нет. Думать вообще вдруг стало трудно.</p><p>Ну давай. Что мы делаем, если сталкиваемся со сверхъестественным там, где его не должно быть?</p><p>— Ну там, экзорцисты при колледже? — Битлджус махнул рукой и опять ее поджал. — Такая полезная профессия, услуги уходят в счёт налогоплательщиков. Что ты делаешь?</p><p>Лидия натягивала куртку, потому что её куртка отлично сочеталась ее пижамой и ещё лучше — с ботинками. Сто лет пытайся, лучше лук не соберешь. Что нужно разбираться со световыми столбами — это издержки.</p><p>Лидия откинула волосы за спину.</p><p>— Пошли, быстро. И говори шепотом.</p><p>***<br/>
— Это ты сделал.</p><p>— Что? Я? Не-ет.</p><p>И в пижаме, и в куртке, и в ботинках, шагать напрямую, через газон, было холодно. Лидия засунула руки в карманы, пейзаж был мирный и тихий. Если не считать это ебаное безобразие, торчащее вверх.</p><p>— Я не знаю как и я не знаю что, но ты замешан.</p><p>— Ты не поверишь, — Битлджус тянулся за ней, лениво цепляя ботинками траву, — но это абсолютная случайность. Был поблизости. Смотрю…</p><p>— Да-да.</p><p>Они приближались шаг за шагом. Вблизи свет чуть-чуть потрескивал, как статическое электричество. Не угрожающе, но странно. Свет не должен потрескивать.</p><p>Перед входом во второй корпус Лидия сделала глубокий вдох, сейчас нужно быть острожными. Если сработает сигнализация и они попадутся — она попадется — это будет глупо, бессмысленно и никому не поможет. Руки у нее не тряслись, абсолютно не тряслись.</p><p>Даже если она будет себе врать, сигнализация сработает и у нее не будет времени ничего решить.</p><p>Может, будет совсем немного времени.</p><p>Лидия посмотрела вверх — крыша отсюда не просматривалась — и потянула на себя ручку входной двери.</p><p>Ручка поддалась. Молча.</p><p>Кто стал бы отключать здесь сигнализацию на ночь? И зачем? Лидия шагнула внутрь. Внутри было темно. Битлджус протиснулся в проем закрывающейся двери.</p><p>За темным холлом они вдвоем нырнули в коридор, серый свет лежал на полу коридора долгими, тягучими пятнами, Лидия пыталась шагать потише.</p><p>— Ты это сделал.</p><p>— Ты не поверишь, но я замешан не во всей херне, которая происходит у тебя в колледже.</p><p>— Точно. Не поверю.</p><p>Они завернули за угол. Впереди зашелестело, и Лилия сбилась с шага. Битлджус громко зашипел ей в ухо:</p><p>— Видишь что-нибудь?</p><p>Определенно, я вижу темноту. И слышу, как в ней скребутся.</p><p>Что-то шевелилось на полу еле-еле освещённое, в серых полосах слабого света.</p><p>— Эй, — громко сказал Битлджус, — вы там живые, или мертвые?</p><p>— Шшш! — Лидия зашипела в голос и тут же сцепила зубы.</p><p>Черт. Черт. Черт. Так выдать себя.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, не наступите на пальцы! — сказали из полумрака, и Лидия шумно втянула воздух носом.</p><p>Она сделала шаг, ещё один, под ботинком хрустнуло, из темноты застонали.</p><p>Она присела и подняла — холодное и гладкое. Присмотрелась, повернула руку ближе к окну.</p><p>Это были обычные очки, с грязными, залапанными стеклами. Покореженные, но стекло, кажется, выжило.</p><p>Живые или мертвые.</p><p>Глаза с трудом привыкали. Кривой силуэт возвышался над ползающей по полу фигурой. И тогда Лидия сделала шаг вперёд, вытянула руку и остановилась.</p><p>— Берите, — получилось звонче и весомее, чем она собиралась.</p><p>Берите, кем бы вы ни были.</p><p>Стены дрогнули, как-будто по ним ударили гигантским кулаком. Распластавшаяся на полу фигура медленно поднялась, опираясь о стену, щёлкнул телефон, и свет ударил Лидии в лицо.</p><p>— Ты не первокурсница.</p><p>— Ну да, — она закрылась рукой. — Так очки тебе что, не нужны?</p><p>— Нужны, конечно, спасибо, прошу прощения.</p><p>Свет от телефона дрогнул, холодная рука нашарила ее руку, и Лидия потянула на себя:</p><p>— Что тут происходит?</p><p>— Я думал, ты… вы… отдаешь мне оч…</p><p>— Сначала отвечай.</p><p>— Да, да, конечно.</p><p>Свет опять дернулся, телефон переложили из руки в руку. Белое лицо под черными кудряшками тоскливо смотрело на Лидию из темноты.</p><p>— Привет. Мы тут просто…</p><p>Из темноты застонали:</p><p>— Мог сказать, что меня тут нет!</p><p>— Прости, прости, — белое лицо опять повернулось к Лидии, — мы просто, я просто здесь. Хожу.</p><p>— Ага. И то, что снаружи тебя совсем не смутило?</p><p>— Снаружи?</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>Он прошептал в темноту:</p><p>— Может, мы всё-таки пришли не туда? Ты уверена, что это второй корпус.</p><p>— Это второй корпус, — громко сказала Лидия.</p><p>— Мы, просто… Да, просто… — кудрявый прерывисто вдохнул. — Мы должны были прийти сюда сегодня.</p><p>— На сеанс?</p><p>— В смысле?</p><p>— Если вы живые, то зачем ещё? Ты живой?</p><p>— Я уже искренне не знаю.</p><p>Лицо у кудрявого вдруг изменилось. Оно потянулось вниз, и он вдруг резко щелкнул челюстями:</p><p>— Ты не первокурсница.</p><p>— Ты это уже говорил.</p><p>— Т-ты — он замялся, — ты… Дитц.</p><p>— Ага, странная Дитц. Чокнутая Дитц. И?</p><p>— Нет, я ничего, просто… Ты сказала про сеанс, и я подумал, ты ходишь ночью по колледжу, когда все спят, вся в черном с ног до головы, — он поджал губы и вдруг заговорил шепотом: — Ты викканка?</p><p>За плечом хрипло захохотали, и парень дернулся, перевел взгляд ей за спину.</p><p>— Чт…</p><p>— Вы тоже это видите? — спросили из темноты высоким истерическим голосом.</p><p>Из щели между полом и дверями тянулся свет, рассеянный и белый, как будто кто-то внутри включил дым машину.</p><p>Что это за двери?</p><p>В темноте и ночью было труднее соображать, когда ты видишь все днём оно такое привычное, только не сейчас.</p><p>— Значит, мы всё-таки правильно пришли.</p><p>— Куда вы собирались? — спросила Лидия медленно. — Это что, двери в кафетерий?</p><p>— Что может быть такого ужасного у вас в кафетерии? — Битлджус выглядывал у нее из-за плеча. — Просроченный горошек? Крысы-мутанты? Портал в ад? Ой.</p><p>— Нам нужно было вниз, в кафетерии есть лестница вниз.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— Ты просто так все вывалил, — голос из темноты казался разочарованным.</p><p>— Это из-за нас? — у кудрявого было такое лицо. — Так же не должно быть.</p><p>Из них хоть что-то можно вытянуть?!</p><p>Лидия вдруг остановилась.</p><p>— Ты сказал, что я не первокурсница.</p><p>— Ну. Да.</p><p>— Вы — первокурсники?</p><p>Кудрявый замялся:</p><p>— Так заметно, да?</p><p>— Только не говори мне, что это какое-то испытание на храбрость…</p><p>— Да!</p><p>— …и вместо того, чтобы на него забить и остаться спать, вы повелись?</p><p>— Повелись?</p><p>— Первокурсники.</p><p>— Лидия, простите, я хочу спросить, — кудрявый заметно сглотнул. — Я могу спросить? Что у тебя за плечом?</p><p>В отвратительно звенящей тишине улыбка Битлджуса, поблескивая от слабого света, стала возмутительной ширины.</p><p>— Привет, первокурсники.</p><p>В темноте взвизгнули, свет от телефона, дернулся, телефон хруснул, свет погас.</p><p>— Новые друзья! Крики! Сегодня что, мой день рожденья?!</p><p>— Не двигайтесь!</p><p>Крикнули у Лидии из-за спины. Она медленно полезла в карман за телефоном.</p><p>Эта ночь не могла стать лучше.</p><p>В ослепительном круге света жмурилась Эбби, бело-розовая, в трениках и куртке. Бейсбольная бита у нее в руках подрагивала, но она сама держалась на ногах. Она вся была очень приметная, хотя темнота за пределами светового круга делала ее белоснежность сизой.</p><p>Лидия выдохнула: как же это все некстати.</p><p>— Эта штука, которая… парит. Ты ее видишь?</p><p>Битлджус вплыл в пятно света и помахал ручкой — направо, налево. Кудрявый смотрел так, как будто его сейчас вырвет. Эбби перехватила биту, не отводя глаз.</p><p>Битлджус покивал:</p><p>— Хорошее дело. Давай чаще приводить людей ко всяким местам силы? Они резко начинают меня видеть, это же потрясающе!</p><p>— Оно… Оно… Оно просто появилось… Оно нас убьет!.. оно летает?</p><p>У нас нет времени этим заниматься.</p><p>Прозвучал звук удара и крик, а потом Битлджус расхохотался, раскатисто, на весь темный, гулкий коридор:</p><p>— Щекотно!</p><p>Откуда у тебя бейсбольная бита и почему ты не спишь?!</p><p>— Он не двинулся. Вы видели? Он не двинулся! — Эбби шептала.</p><p>— Шшшш. Тихо! Все нормально! Он ничего вам не сделает, он не может. Не обращайте на него внимания!</p><p>— Что оно такое?</p><p>Битлджус сделал крюк над из головами.</p><p>— И почему от него так несёт? — вполголоса спросила Эбби.</p><p>Лидия на секунду задумалась, говорить ли битлджусово имя вслух.</p><p>— Мой бывший муж, — время эвфемизмов. — Нас разлучила смерть. Забейте.</p><p>Сверху раздалось:</p><p>— Брак, в любом случае, был фикцией ради прописки.</p><p> Лидия протянула кудрявому очки и ткнула их ему в руки:</p><p>— На, надевай.</p><p>Он аккуратно принял. Его трясло.</p><p>И что делать теперь?</p><p>Лидия сказала:</p><p>— Вам лучше уйти обратно.</p><p>— Я никуда не пойду, — Эбби выпрямилась. — Ты видела, что происходит снаружи?</p><p>— Да что происходит снаружи?! — у кудрявого в голосе задрожали истерические нотки.</p><p>Эбби стояла прямо, но пальцы у нее дрожали:</p><p>— Выглядит так, как будто кто-то включил огромный прожектор!</p><p>Можно и так сказать.</p><p>Эбби:</p><p>— Но никто не реагирует!</p><p>— И поэтому ты решила, что пойти проверить самой — это хорошая идея, — кисло подсказала Лидия.</p><p>Эбби скривилась:</p><p>— Ты здесь чем-то другим занята?</p><p>Они молча смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, в темном коридоре, слабо подсвеченные фонариками двух телефонов.</p><p>Кудрявый громко высморкался, и они расцепились взглядами.</p><p>Им действительно нужно идти. Лидия подтянула пижамную штанину и осмотрела всех мрачно. Насколько можно осмотреть людей в темном коридоре.</p><p>— Лучше всего будет, если вы сейчас соберетесь и пойдете спать. Если все получится, вы поймете. Если нет — все тоже будет довольно красноречиво.</p><p>— И что ты сделаешь?</p><p>Лидия пожала плечами:</p><p>— Для начала я открою эти двери и посмотрю, что там.</p><p>— А дальше?</p><p> — Какое тебе дело? — хотелось выйти на улицу и не слышать этого никогда, и не видеть всех этих перепуганных людей. — Я сделаю, что смогу.</p><p>— А если не получится?</p><p>— Ради бога, идите уже спать.</p><p>Она впихнула телефон в карман куртки и резко развернулась.</p><p>Дверь не поддавалась. Она дребезжала и дергалась, но ложилась под пальцы так, как будто на нее давили с той стороны. Лидия навалилась всем телом, ботинки заскользили по полу.</p><p>— Тебе нужна моя помощь?</p><p>Пауза.</p><p>— Точно не нужна? Точно?</p><p>Она в темноте расслабила руки и уперлась лбом в гладкий пластик двери. Может, ну его к чертям. Может, так и нужно.</p><p>— Может, ты попросишь о помощи уже?</p><p>Лидия перекатила голову, щекой не отлипая о двери, и спросила у темноты:</p><p>— Прошу прощения?</p><p>— Нас сколько здесь? Раз, два, три — четыре человека и одно непонятно что, похожее на гигантского дохлого енота.</p><p>— Спасибо, — хрипло сказали сверху.</p><p>— Ты хочешь сказать, мы все вместе не сможем эти двери открыть? — продолжил голос.</p><p>— Эбби, — сказала Лидия в темноту, — ладно, у тебя есть бита, ты думаешь, ты ею что-то сделаешь тому, что за дверьми?</p><p>Из темноты молчали. А потом медленно начали:</p><p>— Сделай усилие и вспомни, что ты здесь учишься не одна.</p><p>Лидия задрала голову:</p><p>— У енота есть идеи? — спросила она в темноту.</p><p>Сверху ответили:</p><p>— Мне, в целом, весело.</p><p>Ну конечно.</p><p>— Я, фигурально выражаясь, живу полной жизнью, наслаждаюсь ситуацией. Люди меня видят! Люди меня боятся! От бурления разозленного духа меня отделяют двери, которые не поддаются открытию — у меня все супер, спасибо, что спросила.</p><p>— Разозленного духа? — голос у Эбби звучал так, как будто она заподозрила, что кто-то сдал в отбой не те карты, которые должен был.</p><p>— Оно все-таки знает, что там, за дверьми? — осторожно спросил кудрявый.</p><p>Лидия пробормотала:</p><p>— Оно прекрасно знает, что там за дверьми.</p><p>— Кстати, если что, вы, ребятки, всегда можете назвать меня по имени. Три раза.</p><p>— Я не знаю, как вас зовут, — кудрявый теперь держал телефон так, как будто боялся его уронить.</p><p>— Есть простой спосо…</p><p>Лидия сжала зубы. Мы все хотим быть сейчас где-то не здесь, ну так, может, сделаем что-то для этого:</p><p>— Помогите мне.</p><p>Темнота молчала.</p><p>— Помогите мне открыть эти двери.</p><p>Ее потряхивало.</p><p>***<br/>
Кафетерия не было. Был белый свет, и был усиливающийся вой, и была спираль, уходящая в потолок. И когда все замерли на пороге, Лидия сделала два долгих тяжелых шага вперед.</p><p>— Что она делает? — спросил кудрявый в пространство.</p><p>Битлджус что-то ответил вполголоса, она не расслышала. Слова легко и привычно ложились на язык, иногда она почти верила, что их забыла, но нет.</p><p>Голубые искры брызнули из спирального пояса света, звонкого, почти грохочущего, он тянулся, раскручивался. Лидия закрыла лицо локтем, белизна слепила.</p><p>Что бы ни было внутри, оно взвыло.</p><p>Лидия отвернулась. Трое скорчились с закрытыми глазами у заново захлопнувшихся дверей, у Битлджуса в руках, кажется, было ведёрко попкорна, щетина с прозеленью поблескивала от ровного белого сияния.</p><p>Кажется, только прислушайся и разберешь в вое слова, но белый шум упрямо отказывался складываться в что-то разборчивое, что-то понятное, что-то, за что она смогла бы зацепиться.</p><p>Ну давай. Она же не сможет так долго стоять.</p><p>Может быть, ей кажется, и это просто шум.</p><p>— Никто не понимает.</p><p>Лидия почти не поверила своим ушам. Смотреть вперед, не прикрываясь руками стало практически невозможно, но этот звук, этот вой — он был речью!</p><p>Но она всегда знала, что тут происходит, да?</p><p>— Алекс!</p><p>В белизне перед глазами трудно было выискать околочеловеческие черты, но она попыталась представить унылое вытянутое лицо и узкие очки привидения из кафетерия, привидения человека, которого придавило тележкой, и…</p><p>Заставить голос слушаться было труднее всего:</p><p>— Я открою тебе дверь! — она оглянулась назад, ощущение было такое, что стены исчезли в ненормальном, лишающем всего цвета, сиянии.</p><p>— Хорошее время, чтобы позвать меня по имени! Трижды! — голос у Битлджуса всегда был такой, как будто мелом скребут по доске?</p><p>Осколки паркета затянуло в воронку и подбросило к дыре в потолке.</p><p>— Просто позвать три раза. Это нетрудно.</p><p>К вою добавился свист ветра.</p><p>— Вот написать было бы трудно, это я понимаю.</p><p>Грохнуло трижды. Лидия сжала кулаки.</p><p>Я могу. Я могу. Он это наворотил, но я смогу.</p><p>— Я открою тебе дверь, и ты сможешь уйти!</p><p>Ее полоснуло белым протуберанцем, и она едва-едва успела отскочить. Отскочила. А потом приблизилась к столбу света снова, прикрывая глаза, прикрывая лицо.</p><p>— Алекс, пожалуйста! Тебе будет лучше, если ты уйдешь! Я не хочу тебя развоплощать!</p><p>И, возможно, при всем желании, даже не смогу.</p><p>— Тебе станет легче!</p><p>Наверное. Возможно.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, послушай меня! Пожалуйста!</p><p>Пожалуйста, прими мою лицемерную симпатию и не разрушай наши жизни.</p><p>Она обернулась через плечо и закричала:</p><p>— Дверь, кто-нибудь! — краем глаза замечая, как кудрявый слабо пополз в сторону закрытых дверей кафетерия и потянулся к ручке.</p><p>Нет, нет, не та дверь, нужна дверь, которая выведет в…</p><p>Тук.</p><p>Тук.</p><p>Тук.</p><p>Лидия мотнула головой. Дальняя стена запульсировала вдоль кривого мелового контура и ушла в сторону, открывая клубящиеся зеленоватые внутренности. Битлджус с энтузиазмом помахал ей рукой, и Лидия обернулась обратно к свету:</p><p>— Проследуй в Преисподнюю, Алекс.</p><p>Столб света скакнул. Его грубо сжало, сплющило в концентрированный, дрожащий белый комок, круглый, как шаровая молния. Он завис перед Лидией, плавно и медленно уходя ей за плечо. Она задержала дыхание. Белая, смятая сфера скользнула ей за спину и вой оборвался.</p><p>Ноги дрожали, и, кажется, в ботинки налили цемента. Лидия оборачивалась тысячу лет.</p><p>Из двери дымило зеленью, и Лидия с трудом, как во сне, доковыляла до нее и навалилась, вбила ладони в жесткое дерево. Шов между дверью и стеной растворялся невыносимо медленно. Лидия прижалась к деревянной панели плечом и сжала веки, соскальзывая вниз, шурша курткой, отпуская ослабевшие колени.</p><p>Когда она приоткрыла глаза, Эбби, лежа на полу, давила на дверь обеими руками. От этого зрелища почему-то у Лидии сдавило в груди.</p><p>— Ну что? Даже урезанная версия меня не совсем бесполезна, а? А?</p><p>Лидия сидела спиной к стене и еле слушающейся рукой ткнула в его сторону:</p><p>— Если бы ты, ничего этого не было. Буквально.</p><p>Битлджус почесал лапищей щеку и улыбнулся почти неуверенно:</p><p> — Но хорошо все, что хорошо кончается.</p><p>— Что ты ему сделал? — чтобы довести его до такого состояния?</p><p>— Ой, ну знаешь, пара шуток тут, пара шуток там. Сморишь, и он уже плюется светом и хочет разрушить твой колледж до основания.</p><p>— Я говорила, что это ты виноват, я чувствовала.</p><p>— Но все замечательно! Отлично развлеклись! Ты посмотри на эти рожи. Кажется, эти трое теперь всегда будут заикаться.</p><p>— Все кончилось? — вяло спросила Эбби, лежа на спине где-то у Лидии в ногах.</p><p>— Кажется.</p><p>Небо в окне понемногу начинало светлеть, сквозь дыру в крыше это как раз было неплохо видно. Лидия повела головой: кудрявый в грязных, залапанных очках подпирал спиной стену, рыжая, короткостриженная первокурсница сидела рядом с ним так, как будто у нее ноги отнялись. Где-то вдалеке завыла сирена.</p><p>— Я думаю, отсюда нужно двигаться, — сказала Лидия.</p><p>И только тогда сработали распылители пожарной системы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>